


Mac + Broken Back + Brace

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Caring Jack, Gen, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is tortured for information. Jack rescues him, but can’t prevent that Mac is seriously hurt..
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Mac + Broken Back + Brace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Broken bones’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

The last punch hurt. Mac has no problem admitting that. These guys know what they are doing.

‘Look? I don’t know about you, but you will need to brush up on your interrogation techniques.’

The men look unimpressed, but it is all Mac can do, hanging from the rafters of the boathouse. Mac’s feet drag against the floor as his hanging body sways ever so slowly. All he can do is gather his inner Jack and taunt these guys, stalling for time so Jack can find him.

‘I don´t want to make this unpleasant, but I’m only going to ask you this one last time. Where is Jack Dalton?’

‘You are repeating yourself, you already used that line the last time. You should check really stop using clichés and like I said, brush up on your interrogation techniques. Tying up prisoners like this, will cause them to suffocate, so if you don´t want me to die on you, I…’

The boss of the group leaves the room and Mac tries to take a deep breath. He wasn´t lying about this stress position. When the man returns, his blood turns cold? The baseball bat in his hand doesn´t bode well.

‘Wait, look, I…’

‘No Mister Macgyver, I’m done playing nice.’

The man takes a swing and Mac is able to move a bit, so the hit doesn’t strike him full in the back, but the pain is all consuming, taking his breath away, snuffing out the world.

* * *

When Mac regains consciousness, he lets his head hang between his bound hands. He can tell something is seriously wrong, there isn´t an agonizing pain, but a strange numbness and tingling in his legs. Not good, not good at all.

His hair is grabbed and pulled back, lifting his head. He does his best to bite back a scream when pain shots through him.

‘Where is Jack Dalton?’

Mac does his best to glare at the man, but he knows he only makes a miserable attempt.

‘Fuck you.’

‘You really did this to yourself, kid, remember that.’

Mac keeps still, he knows something is wrong with his back, no need to aggravate it. The man pulls out a knife and lets it trail over his throat.

‘OK, I… I will tell you where Jack is.’

‘A little late, isn´t it?’

Mac tries to look as miserable as he feels.

‘Where is he!’ the man shouts.

Mac sucks in a shaky breath, closing his eyes, ‘right behind you.’

The man wants to turn around but the gun that is slammed against his head stops him.

‘Jesus, Mac!’

Jack doesn´t know what to do and his hands hover over Mac’s body.

‘Matty, I found Mac, but we need a medevac, like yesterday.’

‘J’ck?’

‘What is it Mac?’ Jack’s voice is all choked up.

‘My back.’ Mac groans.

Jack gently lifts Mac’s shirt and Henley and he stares in shock at the large bruise. It is clear this is not good and when he sees the baseball bat discarded near the door, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. Jack gently wraps his hand around Mac’s face, his fingers feeling for a pulse as Mac is now completely still. The TAC team behind Jack is still waiting for orders but Jack is unsure what they can do without further hurting Mac.

‘Matty, what is the ETA on those paramedics?’

‘They are on scene as we speak.’

‘Good. Mac, paramedics are coming. Hang in there, kid.’

Jack can feel movement when Mac tries to talk.

‘Take it easy Mac, we’re getting you out of here. You’re doing good, kid.’

‘Tim, he is conscious. Get those paramedics in here, now!’

Mac flinches at the raise in Jack’s voice volume and Jack quickly lowers his voice again.

‘Hey kid, everything is going to be alright.’

‘We’re going to get you down, do you hear me?’

When Mac doesn´t respond, Jack’s worry skyrockets. The paramedics barge into the boathouse and start examining Mac while Jack tells them what he knows. Mac is conscious but clearly not fully tracking what they are saying and doing. The paramedics pull back to discuss how they are going to get Mac down. They wave Jack over so he asks Tim, the leader of Charlie team, to stay with Mac.

‘Mac, we are going to get you down, OK, the paramedics, Tim and I are here, OK? But you need to stay still for us, do you understand? Mac, can you do that?’

Mac’s body starts trembling but he remains unresponsive and Jack can see it worries the paramedics.

‘Mac, we are going to put a brace on before we cut you down. We will be as gentle as possible, but it is going to hurt. Mac’ Do you understand?’

‘We’re getting him down, he is going into shock. Cut him down, we will hold him and place him on the gurney.’

Tim cuts the rope while the two paramedics and Jack hold Mac. All of a sudden, Mac’s eyes spring open and he screams trying to get away from them. And then all of a sudden he goes completely limp.

‘He just fainted, let’s get him on the gurney.’

* * *

While the paramedics finish settling in Mac in the ambulance, Jack jumps in.

Mac is so pale and peppered with bruises, cuts and blood. One eyes I open, the other is swollen shut, but only a sliver of blue can be seen. A low moan can be heard and Jack uses his voice he normally reserves for spooked horses, scared kids and frightened hostages. He slowly rakes his fingers through Mac’s hair.

‘I’m here, bud. You’re safe. I’ve got you Mac.’

Mac’s eye has drifted to where Jack’s sitting. He can see his pupil is blown which can’t be good, but there is nothing they can do until they are at the hospital. His eyes is drifting close again.

‘Hey kid, eyes on me, do you hear me? Stay with us Mac.’

Mac only whimpers in pain and it hurts Jack to see his kid in so much pain.’

‘Stop. Please.’

It is whispered so soft, the paramedic missed it, but not Jack. He rubs his thumb over Mac’s jaw, letting him know he is still here. Mac’s eye slips close and doesn´t open anymore, no matter how much Jack begs.

* * *

Jack stares out the window, the moon can be seen over the sea of lights that is Los Angeles. Mac has been here for four days now and has yet to waken up. He’s worried. They broke Mac’s back and the medical team needed to operate to stabilize the fracture. The doctors are cautiously optimistic that Mac will still be able to walk but they can´t be sure until Mac wakes and they can perform tests.

‘Hey Darnell.’ Jack greets the night nurse who enters without turning around.

‘Good evening Jack. How are you keeping up?’

‘Shouldn´t that be a question for Mac?’

‘I know how Mac is doing. I’m worried about you. So why don´t you answer the question while I take care of Mac?’

‘I’m worried about Mac. The kid is always so full of life, always on the move and now is laying there.’

‘And you? Have you eaten yet?’

‘I grabbed a sandwich earlier.’

Darnell sighs, ‘ I means a normal meal Jack, not those snacks from the vending machine.’

Jack gives her a smile, ‘ I served together with Mac in Afghanistan, vending machine food is haute cuisine compared to MRE’s.’

Darnell chuckles, ‘I hear you. Well, I am done here, when you want coffee, you know where to find us.’

‘Yeah, thanks.’

* * *

Jack wakes when morning rounds start. He quickly folds away the cot and goes into the bathroom to freshen up. By the time he comes out, a breakfast tray is placed on the table and quickly eats it before the battery of doctors arrive. When they do, Jack leaves, he hates the way the inters talk about Mac, like he is a study object and Jack knows intellectually they are students and still learning, but it doesn´t make him feel better. When they come out again, Jack returns to the room and Mac’s physician is waiting for him.

‘How is he, doc?’

‘He is a fighter Jack and I stay optimistic.’

‘But why isn´t he waking up?’

‘Well, there is nothing preventing him so I guess his body just needs the down time to heal. We will wake up when he is ready.’

Jack nods, Mac never does things the normal way, why should he start now?

* * *

‘Good evening Jack.’

‘Good evening Darnell, how are you today?’

The nurse smiles, ‘now isn´t that my line? So how is our boy doing?’

‘Same as yesterday.’

They chat while she takes care of Mac’s wounds.

‘Oh welcome back Mac.’

Jack look sup from his magazine and at Darnell, who smiles and gestures at Mac.

‘Mac, you awake?”

Jack jumps up and bends over Mac when the kid does something totally unexpected. His hand flies up and Jack can barely duck away because of his reflexes.

‘Calm down Mac, you are in the hospital and you don´t want to hurt your lovely night nurse, do you?’

Mac’s face frowns up and it is clear he is trying to open his eyes.

‘Wait a second, sweetheart, let me get you a nice wet washcloth.’

Darnell quickly but gently wipes Mac’s face. He starts at first but then melts into the gesture. When she is done, his hand comes up again.

‘What’s up with him?’

‘Nothing, he is on heavy pain medication and he isn´t really firing on all cylinders. Macgyver, sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?’

Mac slowly blinks and then two very unfocused eyes look up.

‘Yep, Jack here didn´t lie, those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.’

Mac moves his arm again.

‘Is something wrong with his arm?’

‘Let’s just wait until he is more awake. It is probably nothing, a reflex. He is going to be fine Jack, relax.’

Mac closes his eyes and his breathing evens out, clearly having fallen asleep again.

‘Relax Jack, he is doing good. Follow me.’

‘Where are we going?’

But Darnell already left the room so Jack has no choice to follow her.

‘Sit down Jack.’

Two other nurses are in the little kitchenette. Darnell pulls an isolation box closer and out come four aluminum foil boxes. Jack opens the one he is handed and there is a traditional southern meal, some pan fried chicken, field peas, mashed potatoes and some corn bread. It smells delicious.

‘Bon appetite.’

Jack digs in, ‘oh, this is good,’ he moans, getting a laugh from all three nurses. The other nurses come up with stories how good a cook Darnell is.

When he is finished, Jack gets up and pulls Darnell into a hug, ‘thank you, for everything.’

‘You’re welcome sweetheart, now go back to that boy of yours.’

Jack walks back to Mac’s room, unfolding the cot and taking a book so he can read to Mac like he does every night.

Mac seems to wake so Jack gets up and puts his hand on Mac’s arm.

‘Hey Mac, good to see you awake, kid.’

Two cloudy blue eyes look up at him.

‘How are you feeling Mac?’

He sighs, ‘t’red.’

‘I bet, go back to sleep. I’m here and I am not going anywhere.’

* * *

The fact that mac is still not coherent worries Jack, but the doctors assure him that is due to the heavy pain medication he is on.

‘Jack?’

‘I’m here kid.’

‘Don’t … let him take me.’

‘I won’t kid. You are safe. You are going to be OK.’

‘Don’t feel OK.’

‘I know Mac, but you will be OK.’

Jack carts his fingers through Mac’s hair until his eyes slip shut again.

* * *

Mac wakes and Jack immediately picks up on the change in the kid.

‘Hey Mac.’

‘What happened?’ Mac’s breathing is picking up.

‘Hill broke your back, but you were lucky. The doctors were able to stabilize the fracture and everything will be alright. But it will take some time.’

‘Why can´t I move?’

‘You can, but you are in a back brace, but you can move your legs, try.’

Mac tries and Jack can see the relief on his face. The doctor walks into the room and smiles.

‘Oh, hi Mac. I see you are more awake? How are you feeling?’

‘Sore, tired.’

‘Well, that is to be expected. Now that you are more lucid, we will be starting therapy.’

‘OK, let’s start.’

‘Well, not so quick, I will send the physical therapist to see you. He probably will want to start by getting you out of bed, and sitting in a chair.’

Jack can see Mac accepts the challenge. Later that afternoon, the therapist comes in and introduces himself as Cody.

‘So Mac, I read your file and we want you to be up and about as soon as possible so we can avoid all sorts of complications.’

‘What do you want me to do?’

‘I’m going to lower the bed and we will try to sit on the edge of the bed.’

‘OK.’

Mac does everything Cody tells him but by the time he is sitting on the edge of the bed, he is exhausted and lightheaded.

‘You did fantastic, Mac. We will do this again tomorrow and if you are up to it, we will sit in that chair.’ Cody points to one of the chairs on the other side of the room.

‘Deal.’

Once they have Mac settled again, his eyes close. Who would have thought doing something so easy, would exhaust him like this.

* * *

‘Are you sure you don´t want to lay down?’

‘Yes Bozer, I broke my back, I’m not an invalid, OK? I just have to wear this back brace and use the walker.’

‘How long do you need to wear the brace?’

‘Six to twelve weeks, depending how quick the bone heals.’

Bozer nods, he saw Mac in the hospital, he knows about the brace and he is worried. But he also knows better as to mother hen Mac, so he walks into the kitchen, ‘I made chicken noodle soup, you want some?’

Before Mac can answer, Jack calls out he will have some. Mac laughs, slowly making his way to the table.’ Yeah, I will have some too.’

Now it is Bozer who smiles, Mac is back home and they will take care of him.


End file.
